The present invention relates to the medical healthy wheelchair and more particularly to the backupholstery adjustment device for wheelchair which is able to horizontally and obliquely adjust the backupholstery to suit different height or fat of the crippled people.
The wheelchair is a means of transportation for the crippled. It is readily foldable and presents a display that is very convenient for use. However, the back of the chair is solid and cannot be adjusted. As such, the back of the chair may not be suitable to the different height and weight of users. It also may not be suitable for the handicapped. As we know that improper sitting posture is uncomfortable on the back of the patient and sometimes makes the user's back not straight. Thus, only the adjustable backupholstery of the wheelchair can solve this problem.